


I Hate You Thorin Oakenshield

by leamh



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leamh/pseuds/leamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and steamy Thorin/reader hate sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You Thorin Oakenshield

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped.

Exhausted, you ran the last orc through with your blade and held it there until you saw the light go out of its’ eyes. Pulling your blade out you let the foul creature fall to the ground with a muffled thump. You heard a rustle behind you and spun around to face an orc twice your size, it swung at your head with its mace which you ducked and were just about to remove its arm when it was run through from behind by a blade that was all too familiar. 

 

The orc fell to the ground revealing the last person you wanted to see. “I was doing fine on my own, Thorin.”

 

“Were you? Then maybe I should have let it kill you.” He said, his voice was as cold as his ice blue eyes which held nothing but contempt.

 

“It wouldn’t have killed me. I know how to fight, stop treating me like a child.” You spat with as much venom as you could muster in your exhausted state. The adrenaline from the fight was wearing off and you could feel the ache in your muscles. All you wanted was to wash up and sleep for a while. 

 

He stepped closer to you so you were almost nose to nose. Grabbing the front of your soft leather tunic, “I will stop treating you like a child when you stop running off into orc infested lands on your own.” He growled out, the anger dripping from his words like poison.

 

“Why do you care?” You yelled back hitting his hand away.

 

He let out an animalistic growl and grabbed you, pulling you into a searing hot kiss. Your hands found his coat and you pulled him closer to you until your bodies were flush against each other. You nipped at his lip to which he groaned and responded by pulling your hair so that your head tilted back and your mouth opened with a slight gasp.

 

Thorin took full advantage of this by slipping his tongue into your mouth and plundering it, exploring it, his hand still tangled in your hair. His mouth left yours as he pulled your hair to tilt your head to the side as he began to attack your neck, mercilessly biting and sucking at it.

 

He spun you around and pushed you against the tree then resumed his assault on your neck, grinding his hardening length against you. You moaned softly and ground your hips back. You could feel the heat pooling in your lower belly as Thorin pulled your trousers down just enough to grant him access and he wasted no time, his fingers sliding through your folds to find your entrance. Your hips bucked at the intrusion of first one then two finger and causing you to moan. He began to move his fingers at a brutal pace until you were nearly sobbing with pleasure.

 

“You’re so wet for me.” Thorin growled in your ear. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

 

“I want you to take me. Hard.” You choked out.

 

He groaned and a second later you felt his cock being lined up with your opening. Without any more warning than that he sheathed himself completely in you making you cry out with the pleasure of being so deliciously full.

 

He only waited for a second before setting an unrelentingly fast pace.

Over the sound of your moans and the noises of your bodies moving against each other you heard him groan out “Tell me how you feel about me.”

 

“I hate you Thorin Oakenshield” you mewled. 

 

He reached around you and his fingers found your clit. You cried out and felt your walls tightening around him. 

 

His thrusts became erratic and you tumbled over the edge just as he did. He continued to thrust into you slowly riding out both of your orgasms. 

 

“I love you too” He whispered in your ear.


End file.
